The present invention generally relates to automatically modifying a user image and, more particularly, to automatically modifying a user image based on cognitive analysis of social media activity.
Social media are computer-mediated technologies that facilitate the creation and sharing of information, ideas, career interests and other forms of expression via virtual communities and networks. The variety of stand-alone and built-in social media services may include features such as: Interactive Web 2.0 Internet-based applications; User-generated content, such as text posts or comments, digital photos or videos, and data generated through all online interactions; User-created service-specific profiles for a social media platform; Development of online social networks by connecting a user's profile with those of other individuals or groups. Users typically access social media services via web-based technologies on desktop, computers, and laptops, or download services that offer social media functionality to their mobile devices (e.g., smartphones and tablet computers). When engaging with these services, users can create highly interactive platforms through which individuals, communities, and organizations can share, co-create, discuss, and modify user-generated content or pre-made content posted online.